Evil Tina & The Mask
by tesseract9
Summary: What if Stanley didn't throw the Mask off the bridge at the end of the movie? It's Tina's turn for some fun, now.
1. Chapter 1

"You sure you're not going to miss this guy? When he's gone, all that's left is me..." Stanley mused, flipping the mask around in his hands, standing next to Tina on the bridge.

Tina glanced at the sunset dipping behind Edge City, brushing back her blonde hair. "Maybe just one more time. I'd love to say goodbye to him," she said. He smirked and rolled his eyes a little, obliging, and widened his stance as he put the mask on in front of his new girlfriend one more time.

A few bright flashes and a ear-splitting tornado later, Stanley stood in front of her as The Mask once again. He beamed at her with that mischievous energy. "Oooooh, I'm BACK, good lookin," he said through his huge grin, back in his signature yellow suit, the mask wrapped tightly around his head. Tina's heart leapt, seeing her crush once again.

"I wasn't just going to let you throw this thing away..." she said, stroking his rubbery jaw, stepping closer, putting her arms around him. "Excuse me, 'thing'?!" The Mask shouted incredulously, suddenly getting lost in Tina's eyes. He started grinding his teeth, desperate for her, and planted a kiss on her lips, his hands running down the back of her tight black and red dress.

As his hands moved down her back, Tina's hands moved up, deftly digging her long nails into The Mask's green rubber seam at the back of his head - he pulled away from the kiss, his jaw dropping onto the metal rail of the bridge as she started pulling. "Guhhh!" he moaned, convulsing as she giggled, draining his powers as she pried the mask apart, peeling it towards her.

"Stop it, hot stuff! I get the joke! Very funny, now cut it out, I'm - I'm -" The Mask stammered, his cut features and high cheekbones shrivelling into green wood as a tornado began whipping around his suit, transforming him back to normal.

As Stanley stumbled back in a cloud, he looked up to see Tina's face already covered in the green wood, her legs wobbling on her high heels as the mask transformed her. Its tendrils gripped her scalp fiercely, completely covering her blonde hair as she backed up into the railing, her curves filling out dramatically as her transformation completed. She looked to him with wild, piercing eyes, her chest heaving with new energy.

"Ssssssmokin!" Tina bellowed, grinding her huge teeth, her new busty-bombshell figure bulging in her tight black dress. "Ti...Tina?" Stanley stammered, timidly, reaching out to touch her waist to see if she was real. He barely recognized the bald girl in front of him, her long blonde hair trapped underneath the smooth, thick surface of the mask, which made her gorgeous facial features even more dramatic.

"What's the matter? See something you like?" she said, putting her hands on her hips, looking down at her cartoonish cleavage and tiny waist. Stanley couldn't even muster a response, he just stared, leading Tina to narrow her eyes, something evil brewing. She grinded her teeth, and in a few spins, made herself more muscular, stockier, almost like Gina Carano, as she took another step towards Stanley. "You're just JEALOUS." she said slyly, picking Stanley up and gingerly tossing him in the air above her, catching him by the ankles, dangling him over the water. "See you later, sweetheart. Enjoy a little dip," she said, winking, and let go of his legs, sending him plummeting relatively safely to the river as she turned around, dusting off her hands, adjusting the mask to fit even tighter.

Walking towards the city, the sky becoming an inky black, she transformed out of her muscular Gina Carano physique and striped dress into a tight black latex suit, opting for her more traditional busty bombshell figure, ready to seduce anyone she came across. She squinted, looking at one particular skyscraper in the distance as she walked along the bridge, determined. "Hmm, I'd better make a little stop."


	2. Chapter 2

Glass showered across a marble floor as Tina broke into the empty Edge City Bank, shards bouncing off her tight black latex suit as she stepped over the jagged doorframe. It was night – no one was around, and all that could be heard was the sound of her high heels and squeaky latex suit echoing in the enormous bank. She grinned to herself, heading towards the vault, feeling more and more confident by the second.

"Who knew wearing the mask was this much fun?" she said to herself, winking to a security camera as she passed it by, blowing a kiss to another, playfully putting a 'sizzling' finger on her rear to a third camera as she arrived a thick, barred gate, the vault lying just behind it. She rubbed her hands together, grinding her teeth with excitement at the challenge as she reached out and bent the bars like liquorice, muscles bulging in her catsuit for just the instant that she needed them, before snapping back to her svelte, hourglass figure. "Ooooh, perfect," she said, squeezing through the new gap in the bars, struggling to shove her bust past the narrow opening before she stumbled into the other side, running her hands down her latex suit, adjusting it.

"Now for the real show…" she said, playfully fingering the combination dial to the enormous bank vault door. She shimmied right up to it, pressing the ear of her mask against the cold metal. She slipped her tongue past her lips slowly, extending it longer and longer before wrapping it around the combination lock dial, tightening her grip on it like some strange creature. With a huge smile on her face, her mouth wide open, she began spinning the combination dial back and forth, retracting and extending her tongue as needed as she felt and heard it click, drool dripping onto her long, black legs, slowly cracking the combination.

CLANG. The bolts popped back inside the vault door, and it slowly, silently, swung away from Tina. Wiping the drool off her rubbery lips, she chuckled to herself, stepping in. "This was too easy!"

Just then, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, a head popping out from behind her – it was Stanley, in his signature yellow suit, also wearing…The Mask? "Am I late to the party, sweetheart?" he shouted, grinding her teeth back and forth before shoving her into the vault, slamming the enormous door behind him. She slid along the marble floor, gasping, her latex suit screeching, before slamming face-first into a wall of safety deposit boxes. Massaging her face back to a three-dimensional shape, she looked up at The Mask, approaching her. "But…*I'm* wearing it – how can you…"

"Looks like I caught a lucky break under that bridge! It seems there's more than one mask in town. After all, finders keepers, losers weepers…" he said, cackling, picking her up by the head, taking out a key from his pocket with his other hand and deftly opening a small safety deposit box, shoving and slamming Tina's masked face with the door of it, holding her still.

"Nggghghhh!" her limbs sprawled as he greedily ran his hands up and down her curves before examining the seam at the back of her mask, pinching it. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore…" he concluded, violently plunging his hand into it and pulling, beginning to unmask her. Tina stood up stood up straight, pulling her face out of the metal box, gasping and moaning at the feeling of losing her powers, staring straight into The Mask's greedy, devious eyes.

Just as Tina's luscious figure and black latex began melting back into her normal dress, her mask withering and wrinkling back into wood, she reached into Stanley's pocket and pulled out an enormous mallet, using all her remaining strength to crack him in the face with it. WHAM! He flew across the vault, slamming into the closed door, half-unconscious. "Hmmph!" Tina exclaimed, fixing her mask, regaining her perfect looks as she strutted towards him with a mix of rage and psychotic delight. She dropped onto her knees, straddling The Mask, grabbing him by the rubbery cheeks so he would listen.

"Listen, IPKISS. I know you're nothing without that mask, and it's finally *my* turn to take this city." she said, viciously, spit flying with every other word. The Mask grimaced, still trying to maintain his confidence, grinning cheekily as he felt her straddle him.

"I take my eye off you for one second, and you go and steal my powers? You know better than that." he said, lecturing her.

"I'm not just some floozy, helpless girlfriend anymore! I'm The MASK!" she shouted, banging his head against the floor for effect, which he seemed to enjoy.

"I think that's my name, sweetheart. Plus, you know I'm more powerful than you. You'll never stand a chance. Go ahead and take it off now, I'll wait…" he said, grinning.

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh YEAH?" she said, grinning, and unzipped a few inches of her latex suit down the front with one hand, painfully slowly. As the zipper dropped down, her enormous new cleavage bulged as the fabric opened, her chest hanging just inches away from The Mask's face. His jaw dropped, and before he could made a crude remark, she smothered his rubbery face with it, his yellow-suited legs and arms kicking as she giggling, continuing to straddle him, leaning forward more and more, her hands wrapping around the back of his mask.

"Mmmph! MMMPH!" he shouted, unable to think or breathe, as Tina grinned with delight. Still smothering him, she fumbling around, and finally found the seam at the back of his mask. Tina pondered if she should pull it off, pondered what would happen if she had the power of two masks…


End file.
